ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Visitor From Italy
|season = 6 |number = 5 |overall = 158 |airdate = October 29, 1956 |production = 6-05 / 158 |imdb = tt0609388 |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr. Madelyn Martin Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = James V. Kern |previous = "Little Ricky Gets Stage Fright" |next = "Off to Florida" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MarioOrsatti.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PizzaMask.jpg Visitor From Italy was the 158th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 5th episode of season 6, the final season of the series. The episode was directed by James V. Kern, originally aired on CBS-TV on October 29, 1956. Synopsis When the Venetian gondolier the Ricardos met in Europe shows up in New York, a series of mishaps result in Lucy's working at a pizza parlor. Plot summary Mario Orsatti, a gondolier friend the Ricardos and Mertzes met in Venice, arrives on the Ricardos' doorstep. He says that he is here to see his brother, Dominic, but that Dominic told him he's staying with a sick friend named Sam Francesca. Lucy thinks that Dominic meant that he's in San Francisco, so Mario now needs to make enough money to get to California. Ricky gives him a job at the club, but he's a disaster. Ricky says that he has to go, but Lucy can't send him away. Mario then gets a job making pizzas in Martinelli's Pizza Parlor, but Lucy gets visited from an immigration agent, and she learns that the visa Mario has prohibits him from working for money. Lucy has to take his shift making pizzas, and Ricky finds out the whole ugly mess. In the end, Mario gets enough to go to San Francisco, but shortly after he leaves, brother Dominic knocks on the Ricardos' door, explaining that he really was helping take care of a sick friend named Sam Francesca! Trivia *Ever the perfectionist with props, Lucille Ball practiced making pizzas by throwing dough in the air at a real pizza parlor (Micelli's Pizza Parlor) in Hollywood. She became so good at by filming time, after the episode was done being made, she made pizzas for the cast and crew at Micelli's, where she learned how to throw the dough. *The pizza maker who Lucy watches before she has to take Mario's shift was a real-life pizza maker at the local pizza parlor (Micelli's) where Lucy was taught. *When Lucy put the pizza dough over her head to hide from Ricky, she said that she realizes quickly that she needed to suck a hole through the dough so she could breathe. Watch closely, and you'll see her doing this. * he fake "law" Lucy makes up to explain to Mario why he can't work is officially called the "Taft-Hartley Visitors-from-Italy-Who-Work-in-Pizzerias-Get-Every-Third-Day-Off Amendment." Chances are Lucy had no idea that Taft-Hartley was really a tariff law.﻿ Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Peter Brocco ... as Dominic *Eduardo Cianelli ... as Mr. Martinelli *James Flavin ... as Immigration Officer *Aldo Formica ... as Pizza Chef *Louis Nicoletti ... as Waiter *Jay Novello ... as Mario Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes